


Crush

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Kidfic, Lahey Family Feels, M/M, but nothing violent, childhood crushes, derek is fifteen, isaac is nine, this is a very happy fluffy kidfic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey is nine years old, and his brother has a girlfriend now. Her name is Laura. She's really cool. Her brother, however, is officially the coolest person Isaac has ever met.</p><p>[Just a big heaping dose of childhood crushin' here.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> My need for kidfic, Lahey family feels, and Camden/Laura is just too strong to resist.

Ever since Cam got his first girlfriend, a lot of things had changed in Isaac’s life, in ways he really hadn’t expected.

Laura was great. High school senior, two years older than Cam, lots of thick dark hair always tied in a ponytail, one of the best swimmers on the team, and more importantly, knew all the lyrics to the Pokemon theme song. (There were lots of more important things, like how happy she made Cam, or how nice she was to Isaac and Dad too. But the Pokemon song sure was a nice bonus.) Even Dad liked her, and Dad had a tendency to not like people in general, so that was a huge point in her favor.

“Someday”, he said often, “you too are gonna get a girl who’s that good. You just need to do well in school and  keep working hard on the lacrosse field, son.” Which Isaac was taking to heart; if not to avoid getting things thrown at him or spending time down in the basement, then to be a little more like Cam.

(Cam was the best brother ever, even if they annoyed the crap out of each other sometimes. Isaac wanted to be Cam when he grew up. When he voiced this feeling, Cam would blush and ruffle his unruly curls, smiling all big like it was the best thing he’d heard all day.)

But back to the point. Laura brought a full set of new things into Isaac’s life; some of which he enjoyed (the fluffy cakes she made every now and then and brought Isaac an extra big piece when she came over), some of which he didn’t, like the growing collection of lost hair ties scattered around the house. But his favorite new thing by far were her siblings.

First there was Cora, who went to school with Isaac and never really talked to him much, but since their brother and sister had become a _thing_ , there were a lot of times when they ended up having to play together. Mostly when Cam was on ‘brother-sitting’ duty (because Isaac was nine and _not a baby_ , thank you very much) and Laura would come over to keep him company, a grumpy Cora by her side. Isaac would set up camp in his room, mostly to get them both away from all the gross kissing downstairs, and her frown would usually dissolve by the time they started getting a little too competitive over a board game. All in all, Cora was definitely not bad company. But Isaac’s favorite place to hang out with her wasn’t his room, oh no.

It was when Dad was at work and Laura’s mom and weird uncle were also out, meaning she and Cam could only go on their date if they left Cora and Isaac under the care of the middle Hale sibling, a tall boy in Cam’s class, also known as Derek.

Laura was great, Cora wasn’t bad, but Derek? Isaac had a list of reasons why he was awesome. He didn’t write that list down anywhere, because he wasn’t stupid. He knew what it meant for a boy to like another boy, and knew that if anyone - Dad - caught him even _thinking_ about it, he was toast. But in his head it was always growing.

1\. His eyes changed color from brown to green to unnamed.

2\. He liked to express himself with his eyebrows.

3\. His room was super cool. He had basketball stuff and a huge comfy bed that was nice to nap on, and video games and movies and miniature toys he insisted he didn’t play with anymore, but got really annoyed when Laura suggested he throw them out.

4\. He knew how to patch up a scraped knee without it hurting too much, and taught Isaac to put vaseline on the occasional bruise to make it heal faster.

5\. On Laura’s birthday he hid away the last chicken sandwich for Isaac because he knew that was the only one he liked out of the three kinds on the table.

6\. He showed Isaac his super complicated science project, and explained all about how it worked. Derek was real smart. Maybe even smarter than Cam.

7\. He signed Isaac’s cast when he broke his arm, even though Isaac was too shy to ask him.

8\. He didn’t tell Cora when they were playing hide and seek and Isaac decided to hide under the desk he was studying at.

9\. … Nor did he comment on how Isaac was resting his cheek on his knee the whole time, because the space under the desk was really tiny and hard to breathe and the small point of contact helped keep him grounded.

10\. His handwriting was really neat without him even trying too hard.

11\. Derek and Cora yelled at each other a lot, but he never raised his voice to Isaac. (Except that one time when Isaac _really_ messed up and broke his favorite Darth Vader action figure. Even then, Derek apologized a whole lot afterward and gave Isaac a hug until his heart was racing for a whole different reason. Isaac kind of almost wanted to mess up more often, just to get more of those nice, back-rubby hugs.)

12\. Once, Isaac overheard him tell Cam his little brother was cool. Derek! Fifteen-year-old Derek! Thought he, nine-year-old Isaac, was _cool_! How?

The only problem was that on the same breath as he’d said that, Derek had made a comment about how Isaac and Cora would someday start dating like Laura and Cam. Which, no offense to Cora, but no. She was loud and liked to start fights. (Yes, she was also hillarious and pretty and knew how to knock down a bully better than Isaac did, but still.) If he could see himself dating anyone in the future, it was Derek. And Derek was a _boy_ , which meant Dad would lock him up forever and stop loving him, which was really a lot more than Isaac was willing to risk for any other person.

Not like Derek would ever even like-like him, anyway. But a boy can dream, okay?

Maybe Dad was right. Maybe he just had to grow up and get big and handsome like Cam ( _like Derek_ ) and find himself a nice girl to date, like Allison or Erica. It wouldn’t be bad, he liked them. And boys should date girls; he already messed up so often, he didn’t need to cause his family even more disappointment. He’d just find a girl, right? Girls were cool too. Just not as cool as Derek. Then again, there weren’t any boys who were as cool as Derek, either. So maybe he just needed to accept that Derek was a Supremely Awesome Human Being, and he should set his eye on Slighltly Less Awesome Human Beings. Preferrably the girl kind.

He would. Yeah. It’d just take some time. And if he turned a little pink whenever Derek touched him, or was just a little too eager to spend time with him, well, nobody could blame him as long as he never admitted it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all may recognize this from somewhere else. Yes, I wrote this a long time ago and only now am I posting it here. Still kinda cute, right?


End file.
